The aim of the proposed research is to investigate the phonological parameter of location in signed language, within the theoretical framework of articulatory phonology, on the basis of detailed phonetic measures of articulatory gestures, similar to those in use for speech research. This study is the first to focus on production in normal adult signers in terms of motor constraints, and to examine the interaction between sign language perception and production. The first experiment will examine movements to a set of consistent phonological locations in American Sign Language (ASL) under normal and fast conditions so that the range and variability of those locations can be measured. The second experiment will examine analogous data in British Sign Language (BSL), thereby allowing for cross-linguistic comparison. The final experiment will compare perception and production of location in both ASL and BSL, using the results of the first two studies as the basis for the perceptual stimuli. It is hoped that this research will lead to a better understanding of cross-language variation and universals, as well as motoric and perceptual constraints on phonological form in signed language, thereby informing both theoretical models of sign language structure. [unreadable] [unreadable]